The Tale of Two Quarians
by SparklyQuarians
Summary: Commander Shepard gets stuck on Rannoch with Han'Gerrel and Zaal'Koris. She wants it, they want it, it happens.


**_Authors Notes: Wrote this trying to cure writers block regarding my Femshep/Kal'Reegar story._**

_**Just Shepard in a threesome with two sexy Quarians.**_

* * *

**A Tale of Two Quarians**

Shepard jumped out of the shuttle, to help Admiral Gerrel pull Admiral Koris from underneath some rubble. She struggled to help Gerrel lift a heavy rock, she turned around to see a rocket heading for the shuttle, fortunately it missed.

"Cortez, get out of here."

"I'll back soon, Ma'am." Steve expertly flew the shuttle away from danger.

Gerrel and Shepard managed to free Koris from his rocky prison, "Are you OK, Admiral?"

"I'm fine, my crew?"

"We picked up all the survivors we could find."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Commander, I can't pick you up yet. Shuttle took some damage, need to head back to the Norma-" Cortez voice broke away.

"Cortez, can you read me? Dammit, looks like we are stuck for a while."

"We better find shelter, we can't hold off that many Geth between three of us," Admiral Gerrel looked around.

The three set off, finding a cave by the shoreline, "This is should keep us hidden for a while," Shepard sat down on some rocks taking her armour off for comfort, "Didn't think Rannoch would be so hot."

Koris sat down opposite her, "Is Earth not hot?"

"Depends on where you go."

After 2 hours Shepard was going insane, "Sorry Admirals, the suit needs to go," Shepard stood up removing her body suit, revealing black yoga shorts and a matching sports bra.

Both Admirals didn't know where to look, neither could deny she was very attractive. They looked at each other, knowing they both shared the same thought.

"Admirals, I don't need to see your faces, to know your both thinking inappropriate thoughts." Shepard smirked as both Admirals spluttered.

Koris took his mask off, he knew the risks where minimal, Gerrel followed suit. Shepard turned to look at them, "So that's what Quarians look like."

"Impressed?" Gerrel asked.

"Slightly, although I might need a closer look." Shepard's voice took a seductive turn, she wasnt sure why. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was because she hadn't had sex in a while and they seemed like they needed some action.

Gerrel moved closer to her, she smiled, "Now I'm impressed," Shepard looked at Koris, "Dont be shy, Admiral."

Koris moved closer to them, admittedly it had been a while for him, but could he really have sex with her and Gerrel. He ultimately decided he could, she was very willingly and he was in dire need.

Shepard pulled Koris closer, her lips touching his. She felt his alien tongue tasting her lips, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore her mouth and massage her own. She groaned into his mouth, Gerrel's deft fingers were doing things to her nipples, she never had done before.

Gerrel removed his hands from Shepard's breasts, hooking his fingers on the hem of sports bra. He pulled it over her breasts, letting her break away from Koris, before pulling it over her head, discarding it somewhere next to him.

Koris admired Shepard's naked upper half, letting his hands exploring her human physique. He flicked his tongue over her nipples making her squirm in Gerrels arms. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he suckled it as he and Gerrel held her in place, stopping her from moving so much.

Gerrel pulled his lips away from Shepard's, she was totally under their control and she wanted more, her eyes showing the lust she felt, being sandwiched between them both. Gerrel moved a hand underneath her shorts, reaching her slick heat. She was already soaking wet, ready for them both. He looked at Koris, no words spoken, but Koris understood, removing her shorts and spreading her legs.

Koris slipped a finger inside of her, while Gerrel found her clit. Together, they moved in rhythm, making Shepard thrash about as much as she could, a whimper catching in her throat.

Shepard felt them move her, strong arms held her upper body against a solid mass, while her legs were held apart, finger tips digging into her thighs. A gasp jumped out of her mouth, as a slick tongue took an experimental lick against her clit. She opened her eyes to see Koris between her thighs. She reached down, gripping his hair, forcing his face deeper, "Dont you fucking dare stop now," She growled at him.

Koris buried his tongue inside her, tasting her sex. He moved his attentions to her clit, grazing it with his teeth, causing her to swear to a god, that he'd never heard of. He suckled on her clit, fucking her with a finger. He knew she was getting closer, she was almost screaming, crying out in ecstasy. He looked up at Shepard as he drew out her orgasm, watching her face as intensely as Gerrel was.

"Oh fuck," Shepard cried out before her body released, going limp in Gerrel's arms. Shepard had no time for relief, as the two Admirals quickly changed places, another tongue exploring her sex. She came quicker than last time, still riding the waves of the previous orgasm. She wanted more, a lot more.

"Fuck me Admirals," She demanded.

Koris looked at Gerrel, who nodded back at him. Both men, removed enough clothing to release aching erections.

Shepard eyes widened, licking her lips, she got to her knees, wrapping her hands around their lengths. She took Gerrel into her mouth, sucking at the tip, listening for groans of approval. She got the approval she sought, taking him further into her mouth, her other hand massaging Koris length. Shepard released her grip on Gerrel's erection, taking Koris into her mouth.

Koris could feel his control waning, he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to feel her heat around him. He pulled her head back, easing her off his length. Laying down on the cave floor, pulling Shepard on top of him.

Shepard eased herself on to him slowly, the pain of her walls stretching to accommodate him, deliciously good as she was filled to the hilt. She lent forward, breasts pushing against his chest, nipples rubbing against the fabric of his suit.

Gerrel teased the entrance of her ass with his erection, slick from her mouth, he pushed into her slowly, making him groan at the tightness and Shepard's gutteral cry. He moved slowly inside her, finding a rhythm with Koris, moving as one in and out of her.

"Harder," Shepard demanded.

Both Admirals acquiesced, finding a more brutal rhythm. Shepard gripped hard on Koris chest, nails digging in, "Make me fucking scream, " She growled.

Koris pulled Shepard down towards him, holding her against his chest. He let Gerrel set the pace, fucking her brutally.

Shepard's walls clenched, her body tensing up, "Ohhhh...fuckers," She screamed into his chest, her body going limp. Both men cried out, filling her with Alien semen.

All three lay together in a spent heap, Shepard laying between them both, breathing erratic and laboured.

"Meek and Humble right?" Shepard turned towards Gerrel.

"Seductive and Demanding," He replied as all three fell asleep together.

Gerrel and Koris woke up to the sound of gunfire and Shepard missing. They dressed quickly heading towards the source of the noise.

"Good, your awake. Was worried I'd fucked you too hard." Shepard said matter of factly, ducking out of cover to shoot at the Geth.

"Sorry I'm late, Commander," The shuttle appeared behind the trio, Garrus giving them cover fire, so the could run for the shuttle.

Once abroad, Garrus gave Shepard a strange look, "What?" Shepard protested.

Garrus shook his head, looking over at the Admirals, both whom looked away.

"Oh Keelah!" Tali exclaimed, realising what Garrus knew.

Shepard just shrugged her shoulders, smiling at Tali, "I had fun."


End file.
